


Thistles and Temptation

by IkeyaSeki65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeyaSeki65/pseuds/IkeyaSeki65
Summary: 'Severus, it's very rude to refuse a gift,' said Voldemort darkly.As the final battle looms Severus is rewarded with a 'Blood Traitor' but he would rather forgot that she exists…
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Anika shivered as the biting wind made contact with her cheek. She had managed to crack open the window in her bedroom and now sat on her bed, cheek pressed against the opening. She revelled in the sensation of the air lashing her skin until it felt numb and raw. Sometimes if she really felt like treating herself she would press her thumb slowly into the rusty nail that jutted out from her dresser, anticipating the moment she would feel the sting and see the blood pool to the surface of her skin. It was these small acts that made her feel alive and in the mundanity that her life had become god knows how she needed to feel alive.

She became adept at listening out for the creak of the front door and the soft thud of his boots on the rug. This would be her signal to hide; she would slip quietly away to the sparse room which had become her own. She did this because it displeased him to be reminded of her existence. The only furniture in the room was a wooden dresser and a single bed that creaked whenever she made the slightest movement. She would often lay on that bed in the dark watching the yellow glow that seeped under her door as she listened to his evening routine. He would always start by getting his supper. After his meal he would select something from his extensive collection of books, which in the morning would be left bookmarked on the rickety table. After what she guessed was three hours the light would switch off and she could hear the stairs creak as he retired to his room upstairs. She would then lay in the darkness, the room instilled with such monotony that it’s heaviness seemed to weigh her down, leaving her with no desire to even swat the odd moth that crawled across her face.

Three weeks earlier it hadn’t been boredom that consumed her but fear. Her heart was pumping fast with adrenaline when they had apparated away from that horrifying house. It was then she began to anticipate her future with the Death Eater who held her arm in a vice-like grip. She had been kept for a week in the dungeons of the manor, filthy and starving. She had been surprised and wary when two Death Eaters came to collect her. She had then been more or less thrown in front of the Dark Lord and his followers, her grimy clothes and dishevelled hair were conspicuously out of place in the grand room with its chandeliers and marble fireplace.  
Anika remembered feeling their eyes boring into her. It wasn’t the looks of contempt that chilled her blood but the flashes of hunger that she saw in some of their eyes. It was those dark red eyes that she feared the most and when he began to speak in that distinct voice that was high and clear, a shiver ran down her spine.  
‘My loyal followers,’ he said loudly, ‘today I place before you a blood traitor. A witch that is treacherous to Wizardkind. She has aided in the escape of dozens of Mudbloods,’ he paused as muttering filled the room.

Anika’s heart had begun beating loudly in her chest.

‘You would have heard of them by now, I’m sure, the gang of Swedish blood traitors who have interfered with our own dirty little problems. They have connived with our Mudbloods and have orchestrated a secret operation to hide as much of our filth in secret locations across Europe,’ here Voldermort paused, ‘but not any longer,’ he said quietly.

This was accompanied by cheers, clapping and laughter. A woman with dark hair and heavy lidded eyes cackled the loudest.

  
Voldemort gaze now turned directly on Anika and she felt herself shrink.

‘And yet,’ he said softly, ‘Despite the rather distasteful character of our guest, one cannot deny there is something…appealing about her.’

The Death Eaters’ laughter followed this reverberating around the room.

Voldemort’s head suddenly snapped to his right where a man with long greasy hair and a hooked nose man stood. Unlike the others who were smiling and muttering excitedly, he seemed completely unaffected by the nights’ proceedings.

‘What do you think Severus, isn’t she a pretty thing?’

‘I wouldn’t know, my lord,’ came his soft reply.

‘You wouldn’t know?’ said Voldemort, a grin twisting his snake-lie face into something menacing, ‘Well perhaps if you had some time to get acquainted you would know.’

  
Dread washed over Anika.

Clearly the Death Eater was feeling similarly, ‘Acquainted, my lord?’ he said looking slightly stricken.

‘Yes, Severus,’ replied Voldemort, ‘I intend for you to take this invalid and keep her as your own. You may do with her what you please.’

Anika was horrified.

There really is no need, my lord,’ said Severus quickly.

‘Now, now Severus you are the most deserving of anyone here.’

‘My lord, I am most grateful however I feel-’

‘Severus, it’s very rude to refuse a gift,’ said Voldemort darkly.

A silence followed this.

‘Of course my lord,’ was Severus’ soft reply, ‘Thank you.’

From that moment on her new life of survival had begun. She would only leave her room once she heard the door click shut in the morning and she knew for certain that he had left. Then she would begin her day by rummaging in the kitchen cupboard for something edible. Usually it was bread and cheese. She would then settle in on the same threadbare couch he had sat on the night before and pursue a book that would be carefully placed back in its original position after she was finished with it. She didn’t know if he would object to letting her read his books or eating his food but he never said anything about it, in fact he never said anything to her at all. She had learnt it best to avoid him. In the first weeks, whenever she would walk into the room, he would flash her a look of distaste. She sensed he was annoyed that she was occupying the same room let alone the same house as him. Hence she felt it best if she pretend she was the non-existent, dusty object she had become.


	2. Chapter 2

It was on her nineteenth day in captivity that Anika turned twenty-seven. She lay in bed that evening reminiscing. Only a year ago on that day she had been surrounded by friends and family with the smell of her mother’s meatballs wafting in the air. She remembered that day well because she was bubbling with excitement. She had just been offered a placement on the highly esteemed Curses Ward at the hospital and her years of studying to be a healer had finally paid off. 

Her aunt, drink in hand and breath stinking of alcohol had stumbled ungracefully towards her, ‘Oh Anika, you’re such a pretty girl,’ she had said, absentmindedly playing with Anika’s long blonde hair, ‘surely you’ve captured some man’s heart by now.’

When Anika gave a noncommittal shrug, her aunt sighed, ‘Don’t get me wrong dear, it’s fantastic to have good career but don’t forget when you get older a family is what you will really value.’

At the time Anika had internally rolled her eyes at her Aunts ramblings, a husband, a family, these where not her priorities. She had a fantastic new job and all the rest, well it could wait. But as she lay in the dark she felt all her dreams and hopes for the future crumble and turn to dust. No, there was no future to hope for, just a long black tunnel awaiting her ahead. And who could tell how long the tunnel went on? After all, the Death Eater who took her as prisoner showed no use for her, not that she wanted to be of ‘use’ of course (such a thought made her shudder) but she feared that one day she might just step into the darkness and find the tunnel had come to an end.

Anika hastily blinked tears as they threatened to spill out from her eyes. She hadn’t cried since she had got here. She had trained herself to never let her thoughts drift to her past or the future. It was all too painful. Rather she tried to live in single moments; the sting of the nail cutting into her skin, the feel of the wind biting her face, these all stopped her thoughts from drifting anywhere away from where she was in her small room. For even the boredom, which at times felt unendurable was better than the pain of what was and what could have been and so he shook her head in frustration, banishing unwanted thoughts.

Anika shut her eyes. She waited for something to happen, anything, she waited and waited but only silence greeted her. A terrible listlessness set in. Suddenly, the emptiness itself seem to grow until its darkness completely surrounded her. It was smothering her whole. Anika panicked she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she tried to lift her arms but they wouldn’t move and suddenly it felt as though an invisible hand had wrapped itself around her throat, choking her. As the grip around her throat tightened, she felt a deafening high pitched noise in her head rising and rising until she was sure her brain would explode. Then just as it reached peak, it vanished and her fear vaporised. She could move her arms once more. 

Anika lay there for a few seconds breathing heavily as her panic attack died down then burst into raucous laughter. Her whole body shook as she rolled around her bed laughing. She couldn’t stop; her situation, her room, it was all so ridiculous. Suddenly the door of her room burst open and the Death Eater strode into her room.

‘Stop that!’ Severus yelled grabbing her arms and shaking her roughly which only provoked another fit of laughter. 

‘Stop it you silly girl, before I do something you will regret!’ 

But Anika couldn’t stop. She only howled with laughter.

‘Anika!’ he shouted, ‘Stop this now!’

Anika froze. He said her name. She didn’t even know he knew it. 

She looked up at him, his hooked nose was nearly touching hers and his face was plastered with anger.

She burst into tears and struggled out of his grip, he stood up quickly, completely bewildered by her behaviour.

The reality of her situation slammed into her. She was doomed. Doomed to be in this room for the rest of her life. Doomed to be a slave to this man. 

Severus spun around and left the room. She didn’t know where he went and she didn’t care. As she turned to sob into her pillow she heard him re-enter the room.

‘Drink this,’ she heard him say sternly.

She looked up. He was holding a small potions bottle in his hand. 

As her sobbing subsided, she reached up gingerly and took it from his hand. She stared at it hesitantly.

‘What is it?’ she asked timidly.

‘A sleeping draught, given your current hysterics,’ he sneered, ‘I think you need it.’

However as Anika pressed the bottle to her lips a thought occurred to her, what if this wasn’t for sleeping, what if this was poison that he was using to once and for all get rid of the cumbrance which had been occupying his house. She quickly threw it into her mouth but didn’t swallow, nodding a thanks, she handed the bottle back to him. When he reached down to place the empty bottle into a pocket in his robes she lifted her covers and let it dribble down her front before placing her quilt over her soaked t-shirt.

‘The sleeping draught will begin to affect you in about ten minutes,’ he said turning to leave.

‘Sir,’ she said in a strained voice. It was the only appropriate title she could think to call him.

He froze at the doorway.

‘You must let me go.’

She saw him tense up. 

‘No,’ came his swift reply. 

‘Why not?’ she asked defiantly, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

He twisted around to face her, the light behind him illuminating his menacing, bat-like appearance. His expression flickered with disbelief, annoyance and then coldness.

‘Because,’ he said icily, ‘you belong to me.’ 

Despite her chance of freedom being slapped down, Anika felt strangely exhilarated, it was the most she’d conversed with another human being in weeks. As Anika lay in bed mulling their interaction over an hour later, she heard the door creak. Startled, she quickly shut her eyes. When she peeked through her eyelashes she looked up to seem him standing over her. He was staring down at her intently. He remained like this for some time before finally departing the room quietly. Anika didn’t know what to make of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening when Anika was lying in bed she felt the sudden urge to pee. Usually she would wait until he was in bed to relive herself but she was desperate. Slipping out of her bed, she opened her door slowly, not even glancing at the figure in the lounge room before heading down to the toilet at the end of the hall. As she was making her way back, congratulating herself for her discreetness she was startled by a voice.

‘Girl,’ he said softly from the lounge room. Jumping, she spun around and saw him reading the newspaper, not even looking her way. She wondered briefly if she had imagined his voice.

‘Girl, answer when I speak to you,’ he said coolly, flipping over a page of his newspaper.  
‘Yes?’ she enquired, her voice shaking.

‘Come here,’ he commanded.

Her stomach dropped and her legs suddenly felt as though they were made of lead. She made her way over slowly and stopped in front of him.

‘I would like for you to make me dinner,’ he said, glancing up at her.

‘Dinner?’ she asked uncertainly.

‘Yes,’ he replied his voice prickling with annoyance, ‘Go over to the fridge, use what is there and make me something to eat, preferably quickly.’

When she said nothing he glanced up from his paper, ‘Am I being clear?’ he asked sternly.

‘Of course,’ she said. She quickly got herself together and made her way over to the kitchen. Anika was baffled by his request, up until now he had not just been ignoring her but going out of his way to make it clear she was unwanted. Now suddenly he was asking her to be a live-in maid. It was odd and a small part of her wondered if he was doing this as some kind of sympathetic reaction to her behaviour last night but she quickly dismissed this thought as absurd. 

She opened the fridge to see what was on offer. Not much it turned out. There was milk, eggs and a piece of steak but then she opened the pantry and spotted a bag of potatoes. The instance she pulled them out an image popped into her mind; her father whistling cheerfully with the smell of frying potatoes lingering in the air. The memory filled her with warmth and she knew what she was going to make, pyttipanna; in her language it literally meant "small pieces in pan”. She began dicing the potato, eggs and steak into cubes, her hands moving as precisely and deftly as though she were preparing an antidote for a patient.

As she chopped she happened to glance up and caught him staring at her. The warm memories dissipated in an instant and she was reminded of where she was. For a moment she wondered if it was a look of appraisal on his face but as he looked back down at his newspaper she found that she couldn’t be sure nor did she care. She was standing in a Death Eater’s kitchen, for goodness sake! She was feeding one of the vilest most reprehensible human beings on earth. It occurred to her now, as she fried the ingredients that the last thing she wanted to do was to show him that she needed his presence. He didn’t deserve to know that. Yes, the lack of human contact might make her go insane but she was resolved to bear it, she had to, this was her new reality after all. Without her wand escape was a mere fantasy. 

When she had first arrived she had used her brute force against doors, windows and even the brick walls. But it seemed the Death Eater had made every inch of his house impenetrable; for she couldn’t even make a scratch. She had even screamed her lungs out hoping that some muggle would hear her but this too had been in vain. No doubt he had placed some sort of sound muffling enchantment on the house.

It was as she was plating up his meal that the knife, still with remanets of raw beef on it drew her attention. She glanced up; he was intently reading his paper, his eyes scrunched up in concentration. She snatched the knife and quickly slipped it in the waist band of her pants, adjusting her blouse so it obscured it from view. Her heart in her throat, terrified of what she was about to do, she picked up his plate and made her way over to him. 

‘Sir,’ she said to get his attention. He glanced up, put his newspaper aside and held out his hands with nonchalance. With her own hands shaking she bent over and placed the plate in his hand. As she drew back, he looked down to examine his dinner and her hand slipped under her shirt and gripped the knife’s handle tightly. With sudden determination she lunged at him. In an instance his head snapped up and she felt his hand shoot upwards to encircle her wrist. The plate of food clattered to the floor.

‘Argh!’ she exclaimed as his hand squeezed her wrist with incredible force.

‘Well, well, well!’ he said vehemently, his black eyes flashing dangerously, ’You are more foolish then I thought!’ 

He was twisting her hand at an uncomfortable angle and she whimpered in pain.

‘Trying to overthrow a wizard with a knife, what is this idiocy!’ he snarled.

‘I’m sorr-rry!’ Anika stammered wishing the pain would stop.

‘Do you know what I could do you!’ he yelled, baring his yellow teeth, ‘I could have you withering on the floor in pain! I could kill you in an instant!”

‘Ok, ok,’ Anika shouted, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

‘Don’t try me!’ he hissed.

‘Please,’ she begged, ‘I won’t do it again!’

In disgust, he shoved her hand away with such force that the knife clattered to the ground, joining the now ruined dinner.

‘Go to your room,’ he sneered, picking up his paper.

Anika didn’t need to be told twice. She scurried of as fast as she could to her room. Shutting the door, she landed on her bed with a thump, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

She had never seen someone exhibit such rage; she could still feel his fingers digging into her wrists, his black eyes glinting dangerously. He had been snarky, cold and even yelled at her before but she had never seen him loose control, not like this, his usual cool veneer had slipped away to reveal something quite menacing and she was terrified. Yet behind this terror questions began quietly forming in the back of her mind. They niggled away there like an itch that needed to be scratched. For one, why hadn’t he pulled out his wand and hexed her right there and then?


	4. Chapter 4

Anika stood around the hospital bed examining the man that lay before her, his face was pallid and his breathing shallow.

‘Does anyone want to have a go and tell me what’s wrong with our patient?’ her Professor asked.

Anika looked up to see the friendly face of her Magical Diseases Professor, Dr Karlsson. But wait, hadn’t she finished her studies? The thought fluttered through her mind for the briefest of seconds before disappearing altogether.

‘Dragon Pox?’

She looked around to see who had spoken. It was her friend Ludvig. She caught his eye, he grinned and she smiled back.

‘Close,’ said their Professor, ‘but not quite.’

‘Scrofungulus?’ asked another student.

‘Tell me old friend, has she been of use to you?’

The question had come from her Professor but it startled her. His voice had changed; he spoke in English with an unsettling aristocratic lilt.

Confused, Anika looked to her friend Ludvig for answers, ‘There’s not need to be so vulgar, Lucius ,’ Ludvig said in an annoyed voice that was not his own.

‘Oh come now, Severus,’ said Professor Karlsson in that same smooth, aristocratic tone, ‘there’s no need to play coy. After all she really is a pretty thing.’

Confused, Anika could see that they both were staring at the patient so she followed their gaze, but her eyes didn’t settle upon the face of an ill man but a woman. It was her face, lifeless and pale, her blood ran cold and all air seemed to leave her body.

She woke gasping for breath.

It took her a few seconds to realize that it had been a dream and that she was in the Death Eaters’ house. She realized that the voices were drifting from under her door, he must have a visitor, she thought. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

‘Lucius, you know I am always happy to have the pleasure of your company however if this is all you came to discuss…’

Lucius sighed, ‘Severus, it was the Dark Lord not myself who wanted to know if your gift was being properly cherished. If not then he believes that she should be given to another loyal follower.’

Anika felt bile rise to the back of her throat. Severus said nothing for a few seconds. He then began speaking slowly as though weighing every word carefully.

‘Well, Lucius you must inform the Dark Lord that she is being put to use in the manner he intended and I would be most disappointed if she were to leave my charge.’

Anika was shocked. It was not a slight bending of the truth, it was a blatant lie and for the life of her she could not understand why.

Lucius erupted in laughter, ‘I knew you weren’t as prude as they said.’

‘That may be Lucius,’ said Severus, clearly irritated, ‘but I would appreciate that this information stayed between the Dark Lord, yourself and I’

‘Of course, of course!’ said Lucius still clearly amused, ‘I understand that you’re a private man.’

Severus merely responded with a ‘hmph’.

‘To be truthful dear friend, the Dark Lord didn’t just send me here to find out about you nocturnal interests-'

‘Oh no?’ scoffed Severus.

Lucius ignored Severus unconcealed irritation, ‘He wanted to know if the girl has given you any new information about the about their little mud blood lovers group. We gained some knowledge recently from an informer that she was of the key players.’

Anika felt her blood run cold.

Severus sighed, ‘I’m sorry to disappoint you Lucius but she is completely useless. I have spent countless hours torturing her. This “informer” must have invented a little story to appease ears and nothing more. All information I’ve gathered seems to suggest she is completely insignificant to the operation and of no interest to the Dark Lord.'

Lies, lies, lies! Thought Anika but she felt relief wash over her.

When Lucius finally left Anika waited for Severus to leave for the day. Half an hour passed and she could still hear him moving about outside. He’s always gone during the day, she thought, annoyed. Her stomach emitted a loud rumble. Anika decided she must venture outside her bedroom.

As she made her way into the kitchen he glanced up at her for the briefest second before going back to his reading. Books surrounded him and he seemed completely absorbed in their subject matter.

She opened the cupboard and began putting together a cheese sandwich. Starving she scoffed it down as soon as it was made. She knew now that she had eaten she should probably go back to her room but she was sick of those four walls. She looked up to see Severus flicking through pages of a large book; he was bent over, his hair hung about his face like curtains. With his sallow skin and large nose he was not an attractive man, that was for sure but neither was he ugly. As she continued to stare at him she found herself feeling gratitude towards this strange man. This man who had seemed so distant and unkind but had for some unfathomable reason lied to keep her safe. She felt deeply regretful for trying to harm him even if it had been to secure her freedom. For he was hiding something, she was sure of it; a certain goodness. She longed to understand him. It was then a strange notion came into her head and with hands moving out of their own volition she found herself pulling out two cups before setting the kettle on the stove.

Anika carried over the cup of tea with trepidation. He only seemed to notice her presence when she had stopped directly before him. He raised his head, his face marred with confusion; trying to steady her hands, she held out the cup of tea.

‘This is for you,’ she said uncertainly.

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he took the tea from her.

‘Trying the method of poison today are we?’ he asked, with touch vehemence.

‘No!’ Anika cried, ‘Honestly, it’s just tea!’

He looked down at the tea suspiciously before placing it on the table beside him. He then looked back down at his book as though intent on ignoring her.

Anika felt the need to explain herself. She hesitated before speaking, ‘I heard what you told the other man, the Death Eater, the one here this morning.’

His head shot up in surprise, ‘You were listening in on my conversations?’ he hissed.

‘Well, I wasn’t exactly spying on you,’ she said, now irritated, ‘It was quite loud and in fact it woke me up!’

He scoffed, ‘Oh well then I am sorry, I am so delighted to have you as my guest, I wouldn’t want to upset your stay!’

‘No, look that’s not what I meant,’ said Anika quickly; she felt her gesture of gratitude had taken a turn in the other direction, ‘I wanted to thank you!’

‘Thank me?’ he said incredulously.

‘Yes,’ said Anika, hesitating, ‘for not giving me back to those monsters.’

Severus closed his book.

‘And is that not what I am Ms Fredriksson?’ he asked, his face impassive, ‘A monster?’ His black eyes met hers and she felt as though he were looking into the innermost parts of herself. A shiver ran down her spine.

‘No,’ she said, softly, refusing to look away from his gaze, ‘I think you’re something quite different.’

If he was surprised by this response he didn’t show it. They remained staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like ages to Anika but was probably only a few seconds. He broke the eye contact first and returned to his book.

‘You are too naïve,’ he said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

She followed his gaze to see what he was reading. Even upside down she could still read the pages’ heading.

‘Sheppard’s Thistle,’ she read out loud, ‘A powerful herb with remarkable healing qualities,’ she added thoughtfully.

His head jolted up in surprise, ‘You’ve heard of it?’ he asked.

‘Well of course,’ she said, taken back by his sudden interest, ‘I used it in hospital for the worst poisons, the ones that resisted all other attempts at a cure. Although it must be said that it is difficult to get a hold of.’

‘Yes, exceedingly rare,’ he said, animated, ‘some even say mythical. I happened to find some myself once. I ground up the stems and fed them to the sick person. But it didn’t work and in the end they succumbed to the poison.’

‘The stems?’ queried Anika, ‘But it is the root the holds the healing properties.’

Severus turned and looked at her in amazement, ‘The root?’

She nodded.

He licked his lips impatiently, ‘The root, ‘he said, ‘who would have thought! If only I could get hold of it again.’

Anika looked at him. She wondered for a moment if she would regret what she was about to tell him.

‘You can,’ she said, ‘Our medicinal suppliers gathered it from a small crop growing on the side of Nuolja Mountain.’

He turned and looked at her again in amazement, ‘Nuolja Mountain?’ he asked and she found herself wincing at his pronunciation.

‘Sweden,’ she said simply.

‘You must show me where,’ he said standing up suddenly, he hurried to the door, opened it and disappeared. Not sure what to make of his strange behaviour, she sat down in an armchair adjacent to his and began drinking his now tepid tea. She looked around at his house. The peeling paint, the dusty shelves, the grimy windows. It wasn’t just her room that small and sad it was his whole house. For someone who appeared to be such an esteemed Death Eater, she couldn’t understand why he chose to live here.

After a few minutes the door flew open, he came back in and Anika noticed that he was gripping a piece of paper in his hand. As he came closer she realised it was a map.

‘Here,’ he said shoving it into her hands, ‘Show me!’

It was a map of Nuolja Mountain. He handed her a quill. She took the quill from him and carefully examined the map, racking her brains, she tried to remember the location it was rumoured to grow in. Finally she drew a circle around an area before handing it back to him.

He scanned it eagerly before making towards the door again.

‘Wait,’ she cried, ‘Please, take me with you!’ she begged.

He turned around.

‘Why?’ he scoffed, ‘So you’ll wait the moment my back is turned and run away?’

‘Run away!?’ said Anika angrily, ‘and how will I do that exactly? I’ve no wand, I’ve been placed under an anti-apparition jinx, more or less kept in the same room for weeks on end, not seen the sunlight, not spoken to another human being apart from your delightful self!’ she spat. ‘No, I wouldn’t worry if I were you, ‘she said bitterly, ‘I am fully aware of where I stand; that I am a prisoner.’

He examined her curiously for a moment before replying, ‘Very well, you may come along,’ he said, ‘but you must behave yourself.’

She blinked back her tears and nodded. He held out his arm to her. She stood up and placed her hand on his arm. Although he was not muscly, she could feel that his arms were strong and wiry, it was strangely comforting.

‘Ready?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ she replied softly.

Then everything became a blur.

Anika felt the sunlight on her face and the wind hitting her skin before her surroundings even came into focus. The mountain materialised itself in front of her and she gave a contented sigh. It was beautiful. Severus let go of her arm and immediately began searching the ground for the thistle but Anika couldn’t care less about the potion ingredient. She remained transfixed by the brilliant blue of the sky and the grass in its palette of greens and browns that stretched for miles, her heart ached. She heard Severus give a shout of excitement but paid barely any attention. Instead she collapsed on the grass and scrunched the grass between her fingers. The cold mountain lashed against her face and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes slid shut. She had missed this. She heard Severus approach from behind but she remained in her little spot of heaven. After all she didn’t know how long it would be before she would be let outside again.

He remained silent behind her as the minutes passed. When she finally stood and up and turned around her face was shining with tears. He was standing there with the plant in his hand but he did not wear the excitement on his face that she had heard earlier in fact he looked sombre.

‘I’m ready to go,’ she said quietly. He nodded and held out his arm, she took it and once again she felt the earth spin around her.

When they arrived back at the house, Anika made for her room, she no longer wanted to be around him. In the past few weeks she had been like an animal locked in a cage. She had resented her environment but had grown used to it. Now given a taste of the outside world she found herself in a state of despair at the realisation of what had been snatched from her. Her heart ached for freedom.

‘Anika,’ she heard him call after her.

She turned around slowly, not looking at him, not wanting to meet that penetrative gaze.

‘I wanted to thank you,’ he said sombrely.

Anika didn’t say anything. She was shocked that the words ‘Thank you’ had just come from his mouth.

‘The plant we procured today is very important. An unknown Death Eater has been using it to kill off followers they believe to be disloyal and I have been unable to find a cure,’ he sighed, ‘well, until now that is.’

‘Fantastic, so I have saved Death Eater lives,’ she said bitterly, ‘My friends would be so proud!’ she spun around, not waiting to see his reaction her adolescent-like outburst and slammed the bedroom door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later that Anika was woken by loud noises. She bolted upright in bed, startled; it was coming from the kitchen. She could hear kitchen cabinets banging and items falling over and smashing. A burglar was her first thought. Then she realised how stupid that was. This was a wizard’s house. It possessed all sort of magical spells to ward against such things besides the burglar began to moan in pain and she knew at once who it was; Severus. She jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

He was slumped over the kitchen bench, holding on to it for support as he struggled for breath. He looked up slowly to see Anika standing before him and his eyes widened. They were bloodshot but more ominously Anika noticed that as they met hers they were filled with fear. Anika knew that look well. She saw it all the time in her patients. But there was something about seeing that look in this man’s eyes that made her heart break. Suddenly she wanted to do everything in her power to make it stop.

She walked over to him. He had stopped looking at her. His head was bowed and his eyes closed as he groaned in pain. She reached out and gently touched his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at her with surprise.

‘Severus,’ she said, it was the first time she had said his name, ‘What’s happened?’

‘It’s the poison,’ he said in a strained voice, ‘it must have been in the drink I had at the manor. I need-’ he began before breaking into a violent coughing fit.

‘Sheppard’s Thistle,’ she said. She let go of his face and rushed over to the kitchen cabinet where she knew he kept his potion ingredients. After rummaging around she managed to extract a tall bottle labelled Sheppard’s Thistle. Contained inside was the plant still whole. She grabbed a mortar and pestle from the cabinet under the sink. As she uncorked the bottle, Severus broke out into a loud coughing fit. She looked over at him, his skin was clammy, he was struggling to breathe and could barely stand.

‘You must lie down,’ she said concerned.

He seemed to hear her because he made a few shaky steps towards the couch before collapsing onto the floor. She rushed over to him and threw an arm around him, as she hauled him to his feet, his wand fell from his robes and clattered to the floor. Both their eyes fell upon it and a silence seemed to creep into the room. Anika’s heart leapt as she pictured picking it up, vanquishing all the charms that kept her confined and running free into the night. She knew he was waiting for her to do just that and although she had despised this man at times, she could never leave him here to die. That would be a fate to cruel for man that had shielded her from harm.

She led him over to the couch and he collapsed onto it. As he gazed up at her, his breathing coming in shallow pants, she looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of surprise and desperation.

‘You’re going to be fine,’ she said shakily and with that she hurried back into the kitchen and began cutting up the plant’s roots. As she was doing so her hand grazed the thistles and she exclaimed in pain as a sharp stinging sensation erupted on her skin. Swearing, she began grinding the roots with increased haste. When it had become a coarse powder, she dissolved it into a glass of water and carried it over to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing unsteady.

‘Severus!’ she hissed with urgency, he didn’t respond, ‘Severus!’ she said, this time louder.

He emitted a groan and his eyelids fluttered briefly but he remained unresponsive. Squashing the panic that was arising in her, she leant over and gently pushed his jaw open and began slowly pouring the mixture into his mouth. When the glass was emptied she collapsed in a state of exhaustion next to him. She reached out and touched his forehead. Although his eyes were still closed, he no longer felt hot and his breathing had returned to normal. She sighed in relief but as she went to withdraw her hand she noticed red welts had popped up all over her arm. Perhaps it was the fact that the adrenaline was wearing off but she was beginning to feel itchy, very itchy. She suddenly had a flashback to one of her first-year classes, where her professor had been teaching them about Sheppard’s Thistle.

‘Now when using Sheppard’s Thistle,’ he warned, looking down at them through his glasses, ‘be sure to avoid the thistle itself as contact with it will cause some of the nastiest hives you’ve ever seen as well as a feverish state.’

Her professor was not wrong, as the minutes passed, she felt her temperature rising. She struggled to recollect what her professor had said about a cure. It was as although the heat was causing her brain to melt. She remembered something vaguely about a salve. But what was in the salve?. For the life of her she could not remember. Hydration, she thought deliriously, that should help. She stood up to get a glass of water and felt her feet disappear from under her. Everything turned black.

When she awoke it was to faint sunlight streaming into the window of her room. Someone was standing at the end of her bed, a man, tall and wearing dark robes, she observed sleepily. Severus! She shot up in bed; causing the sheets to fly off her. He appeared to be fine, she observed, well he was standing upright for one thing.

‘You’re, you’re okay?’ she spluttered.

‘Yes,’ he said simply, ‘I shudder to think what would’ve happened if I had received the antidote a minute later.’

Anika breathed a sigh of relief and then noticed that he had turned a bright shade of crimson and seemed to be trying to look anywhere but her. This confused her for a moment…until she realised she was wearing nothing. The only thing that covered her was a sheet; a sheet that had slipped when she sat up in her haste, leaving her breasts fully exposed. It was now her turn to turn red.

‘Why, why am I not wearing anything?’ she asked faintly, slipping as far as she could under the thin cotton sheet.

‘You were covered in a rash,’ he said, ‘it spread all over your body, so I applied a salve,’ he finished looking quite embarrassed.

‘Oh right,’ said Anika her voice going unusually high at the knowledge that he had seen her completely naked, had touched her…

‘Well looks like I owe you thanks,’ she said, cutting off her thoughts.

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ he muttered, ‘It was the least I…’ but he didn’t seem able to complete his sentence and an awkward silence fell over the room.

‘You might want to wash off the salve,’ he said turning to exit the room, ‘now that you are healed.’

‘Yes, right,’ she muttered.

The rest of the day they moved around the house in relative silence. Although she would have preferred conversation at least Severus did not seem to resent her presence anymore. In fact when she offered to make him tea he accepted graciously.

As Anika poured his tea into a cup she took a moment to observe him. He sat in his armchair, head bent over, reading intently. Always reading she thought as he turned a page, drawing her attention to his fingers which she observed were long and thin. Fingers that had touched her body she noted but stopped herself immediately- it was dangerous territory.

She took the tea over to him, ‘I hope it’s alright,’ she said.

Severus reached up to receive the tea from her and their hands brushed. It was only for the briefest of seconds but he jolted his hand back as though burned, spilling tea all over his robes.

‘I am sorry!’ she stammered, although she was not quite sure why she was apologising.

‘It’s fine! It’s not your fault,’ he snapped.

‘I’ll make you another one!’ she said.

‘No, there’s no need,’ he said vanquishing the spilt tea with a flick of his wand, ‘I will be leaving soon anyway.’

‘Leaving?’ she asked surprised, ‘Where are you going?’

He raised an eyebrow as though surprised that she would dare ask such a question.  
He closed his book, ‘If you must know, I have a meeting with the Dark Lord.’

Anika felt her blood run cold, ‘The Dark Lord?’ she asked, ‘Don’t you mean Vold-’  
‘Don’t utter his name!’ he hissed.

‘And why ever not?’ she spat back, ‘I usually don’t call people who’ve killed dozens of innocent people Lords, I call them murderers!’

He stood up suddenly ‘I don’t have time for this,’ he said angrily, striding towards the door, ‘If you wish to spend your night sulking be my guest,’ and with that he slammed the door and was gone.

Anika sighed in frustration and fell into the armchair he had just vacated and there she remained for the rest of the night.

It was early in the morning, when Anika was awoken from her sleep by the door slamming. She peered through her eyes blearily as Severus strode in.

‘Your back,’ she said sleepily, ‘and look at the time!’ she said through a yawn as she glanced at the clock whose hour hand was on five.

Severus merely responded with a ‘hmph’. She could tell immediately that he was in a bad mood. She watched as he began opening and closing the kitchen cabinets in quick succession.

‘Where is it!?’ he shouted angrily, a question more directed at himself than anyone else.

‘What happened?’ she asked. Severus pretended as though he hadn’t heard her question.

‘I could have sworn…’ he muttered pulling out jars and carelessly throwing them on the floor.

‘Severus,’ she repeated softly.

‘…that I’d left it in this cupboard!’

‘Severus!’ she said this time more insistently.

‘What?’ he snapped, swinging around to face her. He was breathing heavily.

‘Do you need to talk?’ she asked calmly.

Severus simply stared at her incredulously. After a few seconds of silence he spoke, ‘Talk?’ he said quietly, ‘Talk? Who do you think you are? My therapist? My friend!?’ he spat, his face contorted in contempt.

Anika felt as though someone had pushed a knife into her chest.

He strode towards her, ‘Don’t you remember why you were given to me?’ he hissed.

Anika gulped as he drew nearer.

‘Don’t you remember how you were treated when we captured you?’ he towered over her his black eyes glowing like fiery coals, ‘You should despise me!’ he snarled baring his crooked teeth.

‘I don’t despise you,’ she said.

He shut his eyes and turned away from her. She snatched his hand before he could walk away and he froze. She stood up and he turned to face her so that there was only inches between them.

‘What happened tonight?’ she asked gently.

‘The Dark Lord and his followers went on a muggle killing spree,’ he said bitterly not meeting her eyes.

Anika repressed any of the horror she felt before asking nervously, ‘but you did not take part?’

He let out a deep sigh, ‘I stood by and let it happen. I am far from innocent,’ he said solemnly releasing her hand.

‘That’s not true,’ she whispered.

‘No?’ he sneered.

‘No,’ she replied insistently, ‘A man who would lie to the Dark Lord about his allegiance, a man who would who would deceive the Dark Lord and risk his life doing so shows great courage and has surely redeemed himself enough.’

Severus scoffed at this, ‘You have such a sentimental way with words, the way you glorify simple duties as bravery, you would fit in right in with the Gryffindors.’

Anika had no clue what a Gryffindor was.

‘Besides, the risk of my life is no large cost, it is of value to not one but me,’ he finished harshly.

She looked up at him, his eyes which refused to meet hers were downcast. She raised her hand and softly cupped his face.

‘Severus,’ she whispered earnestly. Her voice was filled with desperation and strangled by the words she couldn’t say.

The instant her hand touched his face he had grown completely still.

‘Your life is valuable to me,’ she said finally.

He remained still and expressionless. She examined his face, his features were so harsh she thought as her hand absentmindedly brushed over his jawline. As her fingers grazed his face a slight shudder went through his body and his eyes slid shut. Coming out of her trance she went to pull away but he suddenly snatched her wrist with such force that she was amazed she didn’t topple over.

His eyes were on her with a ferocity she hadn’t seen before. If before he had been the prey he was now certainly the predator. He took one step closer to her and she felt her heart accelerate. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, his mouth crashing against her. It was not the kiss of an experienced kisser; it was pure savagery. Surrounded by sensation, she felt light-headed and feverish. Pressed tightly against his body, she could feel the evidence of his desire, his throbbing need. At the shock of feeling it so hot and heavy against her belly she let a gasp of surprise.

Severus instantly froze, his mouth still against hers , ‘I…,’ he stepped back and looked at her in horror, ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-,’ he said, struggling to finish his sentence and before Anika could respond he marched straight to the front door, threw it open and vanished into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

Anika lay on her bed, the morning light seeping through her windows as she pondered over the events that had happened only hours earlier. She heard the front door creak. Then came the soft thud of boots on the staircase. He was back.

She thought about how everyday he led a lie, risking his life and then coming home to this god forsaken house. She thought about him lying in that bed, alone, always alone, she thought. Her bare feet hit the cold floor. Her nightie fell around her ankles. She opened her bedroom door and slowly climbed the stairs. 

As she pushed open the door quietly, she saw his figure lying in bed and she made her way over. It was not until she was directly above him that he opened his eyes blearily. He looked at her with surprise then uncertainty.

‘Severus,’ she whispered.

He froze.

She climbed onto the bed, it creaked, and lay down next to him.

He turned slowly to face her. Their faces were inches away from each other.

‘Severus,’ she said, not quite knowing why the felt need to repeat his name so earnestly.

They both seemed to ease their faces closer until their foreheads touched. His black eyes bore directly into hers, flickering with indiscernible emotions. She leant forward and brushed her lips against his and he let out a contented sigh. She was about to draw back but then his lips crashed against hers, kissing her with a maddening intensity.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. After months of monotony Anika felt exhilarated and she leant back in but Severus jerked back, scrambling away from her.

Sitting up, he stared down at her clearly perturbed.

‘What is it?’ asked Anika confused.

‘You’ve been here too long,’ he muttered.

‘What on earth are you talking about?’

‘You’re not in your right mind!’ snapped Severus.

Anika blinked, ‘Right mind?’ she repeated slowly, ‘I don’t understand this expression,’

‘No?’ sneered Severus, raising his eyebrows, ‘How about Stockholm syndrome, surely your Swedish ears have heard that one!’

Silence filled the room, ‘You think I am delusional?’ asked Anika, coldly.

‘I think you have had too little interaction with people, too much time to yourself and too much time in this house with –‘

Anika interrupted, ‘Snarky, bitter, moody and most likely responsible for more of his misfortunate than his sullen self even realises. There! That is what I think of you!’

Severus’ face grew icy, ‘Thank you for that assessment,’ he said bitterly.

‘You’re not listening!’ she hissed, ‘I’m not delusional! I don’t see you as Prince Charming, I see you as you!’

Severus mouth opened and closed. He didn’t seem able to form words.

‘I want to be here,’ said Anika simply and with that she pushed Severus gently down onto the bed.

Severus hesitated for a moment when their lips made contact, but soon reciprocated.

Anika now straddling him, removed her shirt and threw it on the floor. The moonlight illuminated her bare breasts and Severus reached up and tentatively stroked them.

She leant down to kiss him on the forehead and felt his breath coming in hot pants on her neck.

She then went to undo his night pants. She could feel his throbbing need against her hand.

‘Is this okay?’ she asked, her hands hesitating above his pants.

‘Yes,’ he choked.

Anika dexterously undid his pants, Severus sat up and pushed her gently down onto the bed and settled above her. Anika slipped of her own pants and soon felt him at her entrance, heavy and needy. He looked down at her, eyes filled with desire and then pushed inside. Anika groaned, his eyes widened and she wondered if he was surprised. They both remained still for a moment, revelling in the sensation before Severus began moving slowly.

At first he was gentle as though careful not to hurt her. Anika moaned in pleasure when he adjusted his angle, hitting just the right spot. The noise brought his attention back to her and he surveyed her as she lay before him, blonde hair fanned over his sheets, cheeks flushed.

Their eyes met and she uttered one word, in a breathy whisper, ‘Severus’.

Severus felt himself lose all control. He began moving erratically inside her and Anika felt the pleasure rising and rising. And then just as Anika reached her peak, he released himself inside her with a shuddering gasp. Severus collapsed onto her. And they lay panting and gasping for breath.


	7. Chapter 7

When Anika awoke it was to an empty space next to her, slightly hurt and worried that he had regretted last night, she slid out of bed and went into the kitchen. The house was empty. Sighing, she filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. Suddenly she heard the door creak and she spun around, ‘Sev-’ she began excitedly but stopped. It was Lucius. He stood in the doorway, twisting his cane in one hand, a smirk on his face. Her blood ran cold.

‘My, my, my, don’t tell me you’ve become attached to him, how grim,’ he said stepping closer to her, ‘then again If I were stuck in this squalid little hole, I would probably go mad too.’

Despite her insides coiling like snakes, she kept her face blank and said nothing.

‘I’ve always told the Dark Lord, it was a waste to send you here,’ he said softly, his gaze falling on her breasts, partially visible through her thin nightie.

‘He should have given you to someone who would have properly treasured such a gift,’ he said, a sly smile creeping onto his face. He raised his hand slowly and fingered a lock of her blonde hair. Anika froze, willing him to go as far away as possible.

‘Lucius,’ spoke a deep smooth voice, ‘tell me, do you usually just let yourself in when the owner is not home?’

Severus stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face. Relief flooded through Anika’s body.

Lucius let go of Anika’s hair and cleared his throat, ‘Come now Severus, we are friends are we not?’

Severus did not respond.

Lucius rolled his eyes, ‘Regardless, I’ve come to tell you some important news.’

‘An owl couldn’t suffice?’ asked Severus, crossly.

Lucius ignored him, ‘The Dark Lord has decided that certain traitors need to be made an example of.’

‘What are you talking about?’ snapped Severus.

‘Your little present here is going to be trialled in the ministry for the crime of abetting muggles who’ve stolen wands.’

Anika felt as though the floor had disappeared from beneath her.

‘Stolen wands!’ Severus spat, ‘Don’t be ridiculous!’ 

Lucius shrugged, ‘Nevertheless, she has helped mudbloods and the Dark Lord believes she should be duly punished.’

‘Well tell him that his gift would be greatly missed,’ he said through gritted teeth.

Lucius let out a wry chuckle, ‘Severus while it’s touching to learn you’ve grown fond of your pet, you know as well as I do that when the Dark Lord makes up his mind there are no revisions.’

Horrified, Anika turned to Severus, he looked deathly white and remained silent.

‘Well, I think I’ve taken up enough of your time,’ said Lucius smoothing his robes when neither of them had made an effort to talk to him.

‘Yes,’ said Severus quietly, ‘I think we can agree on that.’

Lucius sighed and as he was leaving turned back, ‘Midday Severus, that’s when I suspect they will come.’

The door shut and their eyes met.

‘You must go,’ he said simply.

‘Don’t be ridiculous! If I just leave, they will know you helped! they will know you’re a traitor!’ Anika looked at him solemnly, ‘Severus, you will be killed.’

Severus buried his face in his hands and like a wounded dog let out a growl of anger and pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Anika lay in her cell. Her eyes were red from crying. It was night and the guards outside were playing some sort of game, their laughter reverberated in her cell. It irritated her. She wanted to tell them to shut up but of course she wouldn’t dare, instead she rolled over on the thin mattress, putting her back to the cell door. At present she was in a waiting cell but tomorrow she would be trialled. She had no doubt of the outcome. She was not afraid of death, but she couldn’t bear the pain that she would cause her family; to have a daughter simply disappear one day, never to return. They would spend their whole lives wondering what had happened to her. She let out a sob.

Then came footsteps, the heavy thud of boots – guards she thought and immediately sat up waiting for a barrage of taunts. He appeared at her cell, she could just make out his face, blonde hair and blue eyes.

He didn’t say anything but mereley looked at her intently.

‘What do you want!?’ she spat.

He said nothing but drew out a key and with the grating of metal, unlocked the door. Anika was even more shocked when he held out his hand.

‘Come on, quickly,’ he hissed.

Anika’s mouth fell open but she didn’t waste any time, she bolted upright and grabbed his hand. They sped down the corridor, in the opposite direction of the other guards until they arrived at a narrow window. He again pulled out his set of keys and threw open the window.

‘Jump!’ he urged.

Anika looked out the window and was horrified by what she saw. They must have been at least 70 feet above the ground.

‘Are you mad!’ she hissed, ‘I will die!’

‘No,’ he said, shaking his head, ‘It’s just an illusion, there is only a few feet between us and the ground.’

‘Trust me,’ he urged when she continued to look hesitant.

‘Trust you!’ said Anika, struggling to keep her voice down, ‘I don’t know you!’

A small smile appeared on the man’s face as blue eyes morphed into pitch black, ‘Don’t you?’

‘Severus!’ she said, her voice choked with emotion and without any further hesitation she stepped up to the window and jumped. She landed instantly, and he next to her as the whole world shifted and reshaped itself into a poorly lit London street.

She turned to face him, his physical features changing as the Polyjuice potion wore off.

‘I can’t believe it!’ she exclaimed, ‘How did-‘

‘Listen we don’t have much time,’ said Severus softly, ‘I’m going to take you back to your family.’

Anika felt her heart lift but then immediately fall, ‘But what about you?’ she asked.

‘I will stay here and continue to perform my duties as expected.’

Anika shook her head, frustrated, ‘Come with me!’ she implored.

Severus let out a snort, ‘And wait for the Dark Lord to track me down?’

‘Fine, come with me and we can go into hiding!’

Severus looked at her sadly, ’You know that won’t work. You need to go back to your family.’

As much as it pained her, Anika knew he was right and she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Severus let out a contented sigh.

‘You must promise to come and visit me sometime,’ she said, holding back tears.

‘Anika…’ he said hesitating, ‘I think it’s best for your safety that you forgot this ever happened.’

‘What are you talking about?’ asked Anika confused, ‘I don’t want to forget you.’

‘Anika, I’m sorry-’, he faltered,‘I wish it didn’t have to be this way but it’s for the best.’ He looked utterly broken.

‘What’s for the best?’ asked Anika more confused than ever.

Severus raised his wand, ‘Obliviate.’

**********

Anika laughed as she stuffed a strawberry tart in her mouth and watched her brother display some rather unusual dance moves. She glanced down at the newspaper on the table, ‘HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED, DEFEATED!’ it read, she smiled. Eight months ago she had woken up in a field, confused and alone. They told her she had been missing for 2 months, just vanished but a part of her couldn’t believe it. She found herself repeating again and again her last memory; she had been walking down an alley, everything turned black and then she awoke in the field. That was it. Eventually, they stopped asking, resigned to the fact that she simply had no memory of what had happened. Besides as her mother had said, she was home and that was the most important thing.

Her brother grabbed their grandmothers’ hand and began swinging her about, the music blaring from the radio, Anika’s mother laughed and took a seat next to her daughter. She kissed her on the head.

‘I’m so happy you’re here to share this with us,’ she said.

‘Me too,’ said Anika softly.

Her mother let out a deep sigh, ’And yet so many good people dead,’ she said flipping open the newspaper which displayed pictures of the unfortunate.

‘Did you hear about that Death Eater who was leading a double life the whole time?’ she inquired.

Anika shook her head, disinterested, too busy watching her brother as he pranced around the room.

‘I was reading about it yesterday, oh here he is,’ she said opening up the newspaper to a particular page.

Anika glanced down at the newspaper, straight into pitch black eyes, she froze.

‘Rather odd looking man,’ remarked her mother, ‘oh and did you here about Frida? You know from the cauldron shop, apparently she was under the imperious curse the whole time!’

Anika said nothing as her mother continued talking, she felt like she had been struck.

Anika’s suddenly noticed her daughter was not listening, ’What’s wrong?’ she asked

‘I’m not sure,’ she said, shaken.

‘Do you recognise him?’ her mother asked quietly.

‘I don’t, I don’t know,’ said Anika before bursting into tears.

Her mother looked flabbergasted, ‘Don’t cry,’ she said, embracing her daughter, ’Now, now it’s been an emotional few days for all of us.’

‘I’m sorry,’ she said, ‘I don’t know what came over me.’

‘Hush,’ her mother said stroking her hair, ‘You're home now,’ Anika simply nodded against her mother’s knitted jumper.

Later when everyone had left and Anika was clearing the glasses off the table, her eyes once again landed on the newspaper picture of that strange man, the one who seemed so familiar and caused her heart to pang strangely. She leant out and touched his picture. She didn’t know why she did it, perhaps she was hoping her hand would meet with skin. She read the caption underneath, ‘Severus Snape: Hidden Hero’ and for some unfathomable reason her face broke into a smile and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) sorry if the end wasn't the happily every after you wanted but sometimes life is bittersweet my friends. I also didn't want to deviate too much from the HP novels or Severus' character.


End file.
